


All over

by Pinophyta



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Doggy Style, M/M, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinophyta/pseuds/Pinophyta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy requests something very special from Demoman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All over

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TF2 Bingo. 
> 
> Prompt: "Coming in or on their partner"

Spy sank his head in the pillow. It was the only way he could let out a moan and not be heard from all over the base. He wondered how Demoman did it, because he was thrusting into his ass like his life depended on it, and none of the sounds coming from his mouth could be audible from the hallway. Perhaps if someone put their ear to the door, they could hear the man panting and grunting, but who would do that? And even if they did, it wouldn't be the same as having those delicious sounds right next to his ear, behind him, like Spy had the privilege to hear them.

He gripped the pillow even harder, and turned his head to let Demoman see the corner of his smile. He moved his other hand downwards, under himself, to pump his aching cock and add the cherry on top of the amazing feeling of having Demoman buried inside him. He wouldn't do it for anyone else, getting on his hands and knees and presenting his back to them, but the Scotsman deserved it. His love was always passionate, extremely intense, but even with his hands firmly gripping his thighs, and his dick pounding him without pause, Spy knew he could stop it all with a simple gesture of his hand. Demoman was cooperative like that.

Not obedient: cooperative. Spy's smile intensified when he thought about those words. He enjoyed performing the fine art of manipulation, but with Demoman he could set that aside and focus on the intense love they made. It was clear, honest, and passionate. He'd never had anything like it, and loved every second of it. And he had to assume Demoman did, too. The other man rarely had any specific requests, but when Spy had offered himself in all fours for the first time, the joy on his face had been unprecedented.

Spy increased the rhythm of his own hand, feeling the incoming wave of his orgasm. It was in this moment of bliss when Spy wondered why they didn't make love like this more often. Later, with his mind clear, he would remember how sore and tired he would be the day following sex like this. But in the heat of the moment, he simply wanted more. Demoman's hands gripped his back, one of them kneaded his ass, and Spy came with a barely suppressed moan. His seed stained the towel spread under him, and with a swift movement he grabbed it and tossed it aside. He didn't feel like changing the sheets afterward, and he didn't want to cuddle in a mess.

His own need satisfied, Spy turned his attention to the still burning passion of his lover. He knew Demoman wouldn't last long, as admirable as his stamina was. He took a few moments to revel in the thrusts of the other man's body, his agonizing sounds, his strong muscles pressing against him... and the scent. God, the scent. Spy knew his bed would smell of Demoman for days, and he looked forward to that.

Demoman pressed a kiss on his back, and Spy felt a heavenly shiver run up and down his body. He could hear the unspoken request, the burning need in Demo's body. He knew he would not be able to hold himself any longer.

“Do it.” Spy said.

Demoman's thrusting paused. His ragged, breathy voice whispered on Spy's ear. “You still sure about it?”

Spy frowned in agony, and wished Demoman could see him roll his eyes. They had discussed it beforehand, and both had agreed to it. Even though it was a new thing, a new request from Spy, he didn't need to question it. Still, Spy appreciated Demoman's courtesy, but in the heat of the moment he wanted him to simply do it.

He turned around to look Demoman in the eye.

“Mas oui.”

He wiggled his hips in response, eliciting a short laugh from Demoman, and turned back around again. Demoman slipped out of Spy, slowly and gently as he always did, on account of his size. And courtesy, of course. He was so close to release it was almost too much for him. Leaning back and seeing Spy's long back splayed in front of him, coated in sweat, and thinking about what he was about to do made the wait feel even longer.

He took off the rubber, tossed it aside, and started pumping his cock. Spy playfully arched his back, impatient. It was almost there. Demoman raised one hand and placed it on Spy's side, grabbing the firm flesh and sweaty skin. He felt the wonderful lean body under his palm, all the way down to Spy's ass, and he couldn't hold himself anymore.

Spy closed his eyes, knowing the telltale sounds of Demoman's breathing announcing his orgasm. The hot streak of seed on his back that followed confirmed it. Several others landed on the small of his back, and his buttocks, and he groaned in pleasure. Impeccable aim. Delightfully hot. He could feel the drops slid down the curves of his body, quickly cooling off, and Demoman's exhausted body lay next to him.

Demoman grinned. He looked satisfied, but there was a hint of amusement in his expression. Spy smiled back, as if to acknowledge the oddity of his request. But by the look on the Scotsman face, Spy could tell it had been enjoyable for him too.

He had one last thing to do before calling it a day, curling up next to the exhausted man, and sleep until morning. Carefully, Spy got up without turning around. He didn't want to smear his recent coating on anything. Under Demoman's curious gaze, Spy stepped towards the wardrobe, and opened one of the doors wide. On the inner side there was a full body mirror, and his reflection looked back at him, sweaty and exhausted but with a smug smirk on his face.

He turned around, slowly. He wasn't extremely flexible, but he could get a pretty decent look of his back, his ass, and the wonderful drops of Demoman's semen adorning his skin.

Spy smiled and nodded, satisfied, looking at himself in the mirror like one would while trying out a new jacket. He reached for his cigarettes, all without removing his eyes from his reflection. He lit one and continued his examination.

Demoman was observing Spy with curiosity, but even though it was a strange display, it seemed like something perfectly natural that Spy would do. He found the way he observed his own reflection funny, but also surprisingly erotic.

“So, did you like it?” Demoman asked.

Spy turned to him and smiled. “It was perfect. Once again, I must thank you for indulging me.”

“That's what I'm here for.” Demoman replied. He leaned back on the bed, crossing his arms behind his head. “Can I ask you a question, though?”

Spy paused deliberately, and finally looked at Demoman from the corner of his eye.

“You want to know why I enjoy this.”

Demoman shrugged. “Pretty much. I get that it's kinky, oh yes... But I dunno see how a man would go and end up enjoying being made a mess like that.”

Spy laughed. He turned to the mirror one more time, and then closed the wardrobe door.

He would never tell. He could not explain why, either, at least not in a way that fully satisfied him. But he knew exactly how and when he had discovered he liked being “marked” like this.

It all went back to one of his first big scale jobs. A high level infiltration mission, one that required the use of several of his abilities... Including bedroom skills. His memories about the act itself were vague, and he certainly did not remember the moment his partner spilled his seed all over his back, but it didn't matter. He received the pictures. An unmarked envelope under his door, filled to the brim with explicit pictures of his sordid encounter. There was a note attached, indicating the terms of the photographer. An admirable attempt at blackmail, one that Spy laughed off while browsing the pictures. They were pretty conventional pictures: they had good angles of his face, not leaving any doubt about his identity, or the lewdness of what he was doing.

And then, there it was. A picture of him, laying on his belly, completely exhausted from the exertion. An angle he would never be able to see himself from, without the aid of a camera. And the skin of his back covered in the pearly white liquid, so beautiful in the black and white picture, that the crudeness of the act itself was irrelevant. It was beautiful. He looked beautiful.

The blackmailer had been eliminated a few days later, and the whole operation had been a stunning success. He burned all the pictures except that one. He still had it, safely tucked in one of his books, although he rarely looked at it anymore. Perhaps one day he could show Demoman. Or even convince him to take on the role of a photographer for one day, and take a new picture.

He didn't know what to call it. Perhaps it was simple vanity, he did not care. And he certainly didn't intend to make this a usual occurrence. He enjoyed climaxing while held on Demoman's arms way too much, and the cleanup was a hassle. No, this was to become a small _plaisir_ , special and treasured.

“It is hard to explain” Spy said, walking back to the bed. He grabbed a clean towel and handed it to Demoman, turning around in front of him. “Care to clean me up?”

Once clean, Spy stepped over the small pile of dirty towels and got in bed. He huddled against Demoman's body, resting his head on his chest. He inhaled sharply, letting Demoman's scent flood his senses. He knew Demoman would ask more questions about it in the future, as little as he felt like answering them. Perhaps he would simply “admit” to the kink, to the perversion of being marked, and how he trusts Demoman well enough to allow him to do it.

Spy smiled, thinking about how that last part was actually true.


End file.
